Clowns, Clones, and getting home
by Riqis Inna Sunja
Summary: Skulker just Dropped him here, and the first five people he met wear masks or face make-up. just what the hell is going on? i do not own Danny Phantom or Batman. Up for adoption!
1. Joker shocks, litterally

_**Ok, this is my second fanfiction, but I haven't even finished the first, which is a Danny Phantom/ Teen Titans crossover. But I have so many damn ideas that they won't stay in my head! Anyway, this is a Batman/Danny Phantom cross over. Most Danny Phantom episodes that happened after TUE did still happen, but in slightly altered ways, due to the missing characters.**_

_**Quick…Robin is Richard Grayson, Batgirl is of course Barbra Gordon, Batman=Bruce Wayne… my robin is based off of the robin from the cartoon 'Young Justice' , my Batgirl is from the 'The Batman' cartoon, and Batman is from, well, any Batman cartoon, he's the same in them all. Danielle (Danny's clone) will be in this. Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Gotham city central park]<strong>_

A floating man in high tech armor, and a flaming green Mohawk, held an unconscious, raven haired boy by the back of his shirt. The floating man lifted the unconscious boy to look at his face. The boy's face was covered in bruises, cuts, and dried blood. The floating man's name is Skulker, and he feels no regret for doing this to the boy. He will not hang the boy's pelt on his wall, or at the foot of his bed, or anywhere, for that matter. No, he would leave the boy here, in this city called Gotham, and let him suffer.

"The only things keeping you in that wretched town dies months ago, so why did you stay Whelp? Why did you stay to challenge us full ghosts in you weakened state of depression?" he hissed at the unconscious boy, who, of course, didn't answer. "No matter." he continued. "I will leave you in an even more wretched town. Let us see how you deal with human villains, instead of ghosts." he said, as he threw the boy, head first, to the park below. There was a small ditch where the boy landed, due to the fact that he was thrown from forty feet in the air. This would kill any normal human, but as you will soon find out, this child is anything but normal.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Police station rooftop, Gotham city]<strong>_

Darkness covered Gotham city. A symbol of a bat illuminated the sky. On a rooftop, Commissioner Gordon waited for the arrival of the 'Bat family' , Batman, Batgirl, and the non-Bat themed Robin. He heard the swish of capes, and turned around to see the three vigilante/hero's of Gotham.

"What did you need commissioner?" Batman asked in that low, almost always, growl of his. Batgirl leaned towards the commissioner, a hand on one side of her mouth, in mock whispering.

"He's not having a good day." she whispered loudly. Robin elbowed her and pointed to Batman, who was currently glaring at her. She put her hands up in mock defeat, and Gordon couldn't help but let a small smile grace his lips. Batgirls teases people the same way his daughter, Barbra, does. Little did he know, it was Barbra under the mask. Gordon cleared his throat, getting back on track.

"The Joker has his laughing gas all over the city. We saw him running towards the park, before we lost track of him." Gordon turned to face Gotham "We can take care of all the gas, but The Joker is all up to-" he turned back around, to find them gone. "Well." he said, smiling. "If our police had that kind of stealth, then more of the criminals would be behind bars right now." he commented to himself, with a slight chuckle.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Outskirts of Gotham city central park]<strong>_

The three bats were on the outskirts of the park.

"I'll take the eastside. Batgirl, Robin, you take the west side together." Batman instructed the two.

"No prob, Batman." Batgirl replied.

"Do you wanna meet up a the Bat-cave, or do you want us to get in touch earlier?" Robin asked.

"If you don't find anything, meet me at the cave. If something happens, contact me as soon as it does." Batman replied. "Now, go. Be quick about it." he instructed, and the teens split from their mentor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Gotham city central park]<strong>_

The raven haired boy awoke with a groan. He got up on unsteady legs, scratched his head, and winced. His head _really _hurt, but why? Then his memories rushed back to him.

"Skulker." he hissed in pure rage. He looked down to see his extremely tattered clothes. They were so tattered, they just passed 'decent'. he had cuts, bruises, and dried blood all over his body and clothes. He then heard a shout.

"C'mon Harl's! we gotta get to the safe zone!" the voice yelled. The raven haired boy looked up, and was knocked to the ground by another body. He scratched his head again, and looked up weakly. He saw the other guy being helped up by a girl in a red and black costume, jokers hat, white face make-up, and a domino mask.

"You ok puddin'?" the girl asked.

"Just fine, Harley." the man replied. The man had a pure white face, dark red lips, beady red eyes, dark green hair, and a purple and green suit, with a weird green flower. "Well!" he exclaimed. "Who is this nice young man I ran into?" he said, putting his face right in front of the raven haired boys. He hoisted the boy up to his feet. "What's your name, my boy?" he asked.

"D-Danny…" the boy replied. Since the explosion, he was more paranoid and untrusting, after all, if you can't trust you (future) self, then who can you trust? Something in his head was screaming 'Danger!' , but he didn't move.

"Well hiya, Danny-boy! That's Harley." he said, slinging an arm over Danny's shoulder, and pointing to Harley. "And you can just cal me 'Uncle J.' okay!" he added an insane laugh. Danny moved out from under his arm.

"I'd… rather not." he said, taking a few wary steps back. He was stopped, when he backed into one of Jokers henchmen. The man threw him back towards Joker.

"You look down, Danny-boy." Joker said. "And it's my job to make people laugh. Hahahahahahahahahahaaaa!" Joker laughed, pulling Danny's face to the flower on his suit.

"What are you-" but Danny couldn't finish, because he was hit, full in the face, with Joker gas. Joker smiled, but gasped when Danny gave him a right hook. He looked at the boy in shock. '_**How did the boy not start laughing! He even had enough control to punch me!'**_ Joker thought. He then grinned, which made Danny uneasy. '_**This boy will be fun. Good fun!'**_ he thought again. He then grinned straight at Danny.

"What the…hell…w-was…t-t-that! Hahahaha!" Danny finally lost control, and burst out in extremely hard, painful laughter.

"You okay Puddin'?" Harley asked again, helping Joker up, for the second time in ten minutes. Joker nodded.

"let's go Harl's." Joker said. They ran into the woods of the park. They left the boy to 'die laughing.' "I actually hope Danny-boy lives." Joker says.

"Why is that, Mr. J.?" Harley asked.

"He seems fun. He has better resistance than Batsy." Joker replied.

"You're right Mr. J.! He would be fun!" Harley squealed, after thinking about it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Batgirl and Robin]<strong>_

Batgirl and Robin were following the sound of pained laughter. They gasped when they came across a raven haired teen, with a huge, pained smile, and tears running down his face. He was laughing uncontrollably.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Danny]<strong>_

Danny was laughing extremely hard. White rings were forming around his waist, but he suppressed them each time. He heard footsteps coming near him, so he used all his strength to keep the rings down. He heard gasps, and saw a girl in a Bat costume, with red hair in back, and a Bat-like mask. He also a boy, with raven hair just like his, a red and black costume, with an R in a circle on the left side of his chest. He was wearing a domino mask. Danny was still laughing, and his eyes were getting blurrier by the second.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[All three]<strong>_

"Robin! I need the antidote!" Batgirl yelled, running towards the laughing, raven haired teen. Robin threw her the antidote as fast as he could get it out of his utility belt. She quickly sprayed the boy, and he stooped laughing, then passed out.

The Joker was watching this via hidden camera , and grinned. "He's alive!" was all Joker said.

"Hey Batman?" Batgirl said through her earpiece.

"What is it Batgirl?" was the response.

"I think that Joker is on our side of the park." she said. Before she could say anything else, Batman was there.

"Whoa! Slow down speedy!" she yelped.

"Where is he?" Batman growled. Batgirl shrugged.

"We just found this kid that was dosed with Joker gas." she said. They looked over to the boy, who was getting up and groaning.

"That son of a-" the boy started, but stopped when he noticed the three figures around him. "Great." he moaned. "You're not gonna give me some weird gas to, right?" he asked.

"Nope." Robin, who was currently swinging on a tree branch, stated. "We're the good guys." he said.

"Forgive me if I'm wary about trusting you." Danny said with sarcasm. Robin frowned.

"Why wouldn't you trust us?" he asked.

"Because I can't even trust myself." he stated bitterly. "Why am I telling you this?" he asked. He never gave strangers this much information.

"It's a side affect of the Joker gas and antidote." Batman said from behind Danny, causing him to jump in surprise.

"Antidote?" he asked.

"How do you think you stopped laughing?" Batgirl asked.

"I thought it was neutralized as it went through my system because of my ectopl-" he caught himself before he said ectoplasm. Batman narrowed his eyes. "N-never mind." Danny said quietly.

"_Ooooh Batsy! Isn't this boy such a great mystery? It took a full seventeen seconds for my Joker gas to get the slightest chuckle outta him!" _Jokers voice came over a speaker that was placed somewhere around the four people in the park.

"Really?" Batgirl said, looking at the boy in shock. Danny shrugged.

"Is that bad?" he asked them.

"_No! Danny-boy! It means that you are gonna be more fun than batsy!"_ joker replied. With that, the grass under Danny opened up, and a huge jack in the box picked Danny up by the back of his shirt.

"Kid!" Batgirl yelled, her hand raised towards him, even though it would never reach. The Bat family was glued to the ground, unable to move. Harley quickly came by, and took of their utility belts.

"My name's Danny!" he yelled back, angered at being called a kid. He was probably only like, a year younger than her!

"_So Danny-boy!"_ Jokers voice came through again. _"You're good with gas! How about electricity."_ joker finished with a low, devilish voice. The jack in a box's ears, released four metal arms, that went in front of Danny. There were two poles on each arm, and they were all crackling with electricity.

"NO!" Batgirl and Robin yelled.

"Stop this, Joker!" Batman yelled. "Can't you see that he's just a boy! His clothes are torn beyond repair! He's probably homeless! What do you get out of this?" Batman was outraged. Not only could he not get himself free, but he could not help this poor boy.

"_I'm just gonna test his limits Batsy!" _was Jokers reply, before the arms plunged into Danny's skin. Danny screamed painfully, this was just like the day at the portal. No. it was so much worse. That was something that he thought was impossible, but the universe just loves to prove him wrong.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" he screamed out. He could smell his skin, and the ectoplasm and blood in his body, burning. Batgirl leaned into Robin, burying her face in his chest, hoping it would end. Robin put comforting arms around her, he could not look away from Danny. The arms pulled away, and Danny was breathing heavily.

"I…officially…strip Vlad…from his…title…of 'One…seriously crazed up…fruit loop' and… give it to… you, you crazy bastard." Danny said to Joker between gasps.

"Awwe!" Joker said, stepping out of the tree's, hands over his heart. "That's the best thing anyone's ever said to me!" he exclaimed. His voice then deepened. "Here's your prize." he pressed a button, and the hands plunged into Danny's skin once again. Danny couldn't concentrate enough to phase out of the thing holding him.

"GGAAAAHH!" he screamed in pain. Joker leaned over to Batman. Before Joker came out, Harley put the Bat family in a metal case, still glued to the ground, so only their heads stuck out.

"Hey Batsy, he's lasting' longer than you!" Joker laughed.

"You sick, son of a bitch!" Batman spat at Joker. Another scream caught their attention. It wasn't Danny's, but a girls. Everyone looked at Batgirl and Harley.

"It wasn't me." they said together.

"DANNY!" the same voice screamed again. Everyone, but Danny, who was still being electrocuted, looked over to see a girl, that looked just like Danny, except a few years younger, a ponytail, and of course, being a girl.

"D-DANIELLE…GET OUT OF HERE!" he screamed. The pain was now so unbearable, that he could not hold down the white rings. He transformed into Danny Phantom with one last pained scream.

"You're in a different freaking dimension!" Danielle exclaimed, also turning to Dani Phantom. "How do you always manage to get caught by the bad guys! He's not even a ghost like Skulker was!" she scolded him, as she shot ecto-blasts at the giant jack in a box that was holding him. The three Bats, Joker, and Harley, were all just staring in shock. What the hell was happening?

Batman had just gotten out of the metal box, helped Robin and Batgirl out, and as the two villains were staring in shock, Batman punched out Joker, and Batgirl punched out Harley.

The jack in a box was destroyed, and Danny and Danielle floated down. As soon as his feet touched the ground, Danny passed out and reverted back to human form.

"Danny!" Danielle yelled. Batman put two fingers to Danny's neck.

"His pulse is slow but-" he started, only to be cut off by Danielle.

"You can't tell by that!" she yelled. "He's half ghost! Of course his pulse is slower than a normal human! So is his breathing, and anything else vital!" she yelled, tears forming in her eyes. Batman picked Danny up. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Taking him back to the cave to give him medical treatment." he replied.

"Unless you have ectoplasm mixed with blood, than it's no good." she said. She then rembered something. "Take me to. Draw some from me and give it to him." she said.

"What if your types aren't compatible?" Batman asked.

"There's no reason why they wouldn't be." she said. "I'm his clone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>that's the first chapter! please review!<strong>_


	2. AN Again

_**NOT A CHAPTER SO DON'T REVIEW, IF YOU WANT TO SAY SOMETHING, DO IT IN A PM SO YOU CAN REVIEW WHEN I MAKE THIS A CHAPTER!**_

**Well damn, okay people, any readers that are even bothering to read my stories anymore. I have MAJOR writer's block on, like, everything I am working on! Not just one story, but all of them. I feel like such a jerk for not being able to update for you guys, but I am told that having writer's block is normal, so don't kill me. My friend once had writer's block for six months (Hope that's not the case for me, but it's either already past the with one story, or nearing it with others =_=*)**

**so right now, both you, the readers, and I, the writer, am screwed when it comes to a new chapter. I am going to write several poems and try to get my creativity and my inspiration for these already posted stories going, as I will never give up on a story. I know _what _I want to do, just not _how _to do it. Please don't stop reading if it isn't updated for a while, because it will be at one point. I know someone who barely updates her story every year (And feel I am slowly becoming the same).**

**This AN is the most I've typed since the firs chapter of 'It Gets Better'...sad right?**

**Sorry to leave you like this for so long, bare with me as I attempt to not have writer's block any more!**

**AGAIN, DO NOT REVIEW, IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY, SEND IT IN A PM, unless you're an anonymous reviewer, then do a review and if you review again, put a 2 or B next to your name... BYE! **


	3. IMPORTANT INFO

Sorry that this isn't a true update, but for everyone that has been waiting for it, the pictures of Danny and Dani in human and ghost form for The Phantoms Jump xcityx and Phantoms Jump At Justice are finally up! I drew them when I first made the first story, but never posted them. They are taken by the camera on my phone, so don't expect scanned pictures and whatnot. Without further ado, here are the links!

Danny/Skadus: browse. deviantart. com/ ?qh= §ion =& global =1& q= skadus #/d4 xva 6s

And

Dani/Riqis: browse. deviantart. com/ ?qh= §ion =&g lobal =1 & q= riqis #/d4 xva qr

HAVE FUN TAKING OUT ALL THE SPACES!

I want to sincerely apologize for still not giving a true update, but I am still failing a class and you guys can all kick my ass once I truly return to everything, but for now, please enjoy the pictures, and if you want, draw your own version of them for me! And send me the link, I'll give it to everyone else when I actually POST A F*CKING CHAPTER! Thank you.


	4. REWRITE

**_HI THERE! Ok, I _****_know_****_ that you guys are going to hate me for this,considering I haven't even finished Phantoms Jump at Justice, but I'm going to rewrite my stories...'Phantoms Jump xCityx', 'Phantoms Jump at Justice', and 'Clowns, Clones, and Getting Home'. I reread them and am very upset over how poorly i wrote them. So look for the first chapter of one of my rewrites in the next few day, and hopefully you will read and like them too :\_**

**_I really am terribly sorry guys..._**

**_~Riqis_**


	5. Rewrite UP

_**The Rewrite for 'Phantoms Jump xCityx' is Up!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! So I am so sorry, I thought that doing a rewrite would help get my creativity back, but I was wrong. I know a person or two have PMd me about adopting this, and despite the fact that I never wanted to do this, I am putting this story up for adoption, along with my TT/DP story, and its sequel. I hope you guys will forgive me, and once someone adopts the stories, I'll tell you who it is so you can continue reading it. I really am sorry :(


End file.
